


Ice Will Thaw

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Helps Sam Winchester, Dean is a great older brother, Snow and Ice, Upset Sam, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: John's on a hunt, leaving his boys with Bobby till he returns. While gone snow falls, and Dean can't miss out on getting in some fun time with little Sammy. However, fun can take sharp turns when they aren't expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. none of the characters are mine.

'' Check it out Sammy. It snowed while you were asleep.''

Dean's eyes drifted from the window he leaned against to the 8 year old at his side. There was no mistaking the excitement on his face. Sam loved the snow. Dean never understood why he loved it so much. Maybe it had something to do with when they'd spent the winter months in Minnesota a few years back. He'd been so upset when they left, saying he didn't want to leave the snow. That look was gone for good, and was now covered with the most excited look he'd had since he heard they had to stay at Bobby's while their dad was on a hunt.

Now normally their old man would bring at least himself along for hunts now, but something about the way their dad acted when he got the lead had told Dean that this was something they didn't need to be tangling with. So when he got the order to get his things, and Sam's packed for a trip to Sioux Fall's, he didn't argue.

'' There's so much of it out there. Maybe we can have a snowball fight.'' Sam said.

'' Good luck with that. I always beat you.'' Dean said, turning his head back to the window. There was in fact a lot of snow out there. There had to be at least a foot of the white stuff coating the ground and surrounding cars of the impound lot. There was still a slight flurry that fluttered to the ground to mingle with what had already fallen. It wasn't enough to make a difference, but it was still snow, and Dean didn't have to look now to see the excitement all over his brothers face.

'' What are you two standing around for then.'' The voice caught them off guard for a moment. They'd almost forgotten that there was a third person with them. Well, third person, and a dog, for soon Bobby's newest guard dog titan came up on his side. '' Get out there. No use sitting around all day.'' Bobby told them.

Sam looked up to his brother expectantly, desire in his eyes as they flicked back to the window for a sheer second. Dean simply nodded towards the stairs, and the grin that spread across Sam's face was infectious. Soon the brothers were in a dead sprint for the steps to see who could get up first, and dressed in winter gear. It was a contest that they'd perfected over the years, and so far Dean hadn't been beat yet. That seemed to change for once, because by the time Dean had his boots laced Sam was already pulling his coat on, and shoving mitts onto his hands. Sam never grabbed a hat as he ran back out the door, so Dean made sure he had one for him as he chased after him. By the time he caught up Sam was wrenching the door open, and darting out into the white cold.

'' Sam, take your hat already.'' Dean yelled, walking out the door with Bobby's dog Titan at his heels. The dog apparently loved snow as much as Sam did, because he'd just run past Dean's leg to tromp around in the fluffy stuff. Sam had turned to face him by the time he had the door shut, and was ready with a handful of snowballs. '' Oh, already on the offensive are we?'' Dean asked.

'' Oh yeah.'' Sam said, throwing the snow ball as fast as he could towards Dean. Dean was able to duck out of the way of he first one, but the second one hid hit him square in the face. He was thrown back for a moment, pulling  snow out of his eyes as Sam laughed it up in front of him. '' I got you.'' Sam laughed.

'' Oh yeah?'' Dean scooped up a handful of snow, and began to run after Sam. The eight year old took off in a sprint at the sight of his brother with the snow ball. Dean was much taller than Sam, so it didn't take long to close the distance between the two. With an aimed toss, the snow ball hit Sam in the middle of his back, causing snow to billow out across his brothers coat. Sam fell face first in the snow, sending a flurry of snow up into the air. '' Payback.'' Sam pushed himself up, turning back to Dean. The snow had coated his face, and front, sticking like syrup as he swiped at it.

'' No fair.'' Sam mumbled, trying to hide the laughter that was bubbling up from his core. Dean started laughing with him as he stepped forward. Sam pushed himself up, turning towards the car lot behind them, and took off in a sprint. '' Catch me if you can.'' Sam shouted.

'' Hold  up Sam.'' Dean yelled, chasing after his brother. Titan wasn't far behind, bounding ahead of Dean to chase Sam down. The eight year old never left his sight, a yellow blurb against the white background he was running against. Sam may have been younger, and shorter than Dean, but his legs could carry him far, and they were working hard to keep him ahead of Dean. It wasn't until Sam was clear of the car lot, and a few yards out the back gate, that he finally stopped. Dean halted just inside the perimeter of the fence, wondering if he shouldn't go past this point or not. Bobby hadn't told them where they could and couldn't go, so what was their limit? '' I don't think we should be out-'' Dean stopped when he saw his brother fall back on the snowy ground. '' Sam?''

'' Make a snow angel Dean.'' Sam said, flinging his arms and legs out to start swiping back and forth. The swiping motion made the shape of an angel, and when Sam was done he sat up, and turned to face his brother. '' Come on Dean, make one. Make one.'' He begged. Dean sighed, knowing his brother wouldn't give in until he got what he wanted. So with a final huff, he trotted over beside Sam, and fell back into the snow. '' Do it Dean.'' Sam cheered, watching his brother as he swung his arms back and forth in the white powder. He did this for a few passes, until he deemed his creation done. He sat, up, whipping snow from his sleeves as he turned to Sam. The grin on his face was huge, and full of white teeth as he giggled. Dean pushed himself up, careful not to destroy what his brother had made him create. When he was up he turned towards Sam, and held out a hand to help pull him up.

'' Up you go.'' Dean mumbled, listening to his brother squeal as he was pulled up. When Sam was on his feet again he spun around to see the snow angel he'd made.

'' They're just like us Dean.'' Sam said.

'' Because we made them.'' Dean said, watching as Sam walked around them to examine them some more.

'' I know that.'' Sam said, turning to look at his brother with a pout on his face. They held the look until a blur of brown ran past Sam, knocking him back as it tromped all over their freshly made snow angels. '' NO!'' Sam shrieked, watching as Titan tromped through the angels like they were nothing. Sam stood, and ran at the dog, trying to shoo it away before they were to far gone, but it was too late. The damage had been done, and the angels were ridden with tossed snow and paw prints. '' Titan! Why!?'' The dog looked up to Sammy with a look of confusion. His head tipped slightly, then the ears pressed down on either side of his head.

'' Sammy?''

'' He destroyed them Dean.'' Sam whimpered. '' He destroyed the snow angels.'' Sam was on the verge of tears now, but did his best to hide them. It failed, because Dean could already see the fresh track of tears starting to fall.

'' Sammy, it's alright.'' Dean leaned down, and pulled his brother in for a quick hug. When he pulled back he made a quick swipe of Sammy's cheek with his gloved hands, whipping away the offending tears. '' You just need to make a new one.'' Dean said. '' I'll help you.''

'' Really?''

'' Really.'' Sam was beaming now, and Dean was happy to see his brother was too. The brothers took off, making snow angels and having snow ball fights in the snow for at least an hour. They were having so much fun, and the grin that Sam had on his face was infectious. Dean was so happy to see his brother having so much fun, and he was pretty sure that he'd never seen him this that happy in so long. Dean heaved a huff from his lungs, watching if puff out around his head. By now he had snow melting on his clothes, and his jeans were wet and cold. Sam must've been cold to, because he'd only worn jeans and a t-shirt under that yellow coat of his. They'd been out in the snow for awhile now, and it was probably close to lunch if not already past. Dean glanced down to his watch, having to swipe some melting snow off the glass to see the numbers behind it. The time read about 12:23. So it was noon, and his brother had to be hungry by now. Looking around, he found his brother standing in the snow, his back to him as he huffed short breaths. '' Sammy?''

Sam never turned to face him.

'' Yo... Sammy, it's already noon, we should head back.'' Dean called. Sam turned to face his brother, and there was worry etched into the lines of the eight year old's face. '' Sammy?''

'' Titan ran off.'' Sam said.

'' What?''

'' Titan ran towards those trees.'' Sam said, pointing towards the tree line a ways away from the car lot. Dean walked up to Sam, eyeing the trees as he traced the beaten path that Titan had left in the snow. Why had he run off in the snow in the first place? Bobby had trained that dog from his puppy years, and had made sure that the dog never left the property, so why would he leave now?

'' Titan!'' Dean yelled, hand cupping around his mouth to help the sound travel.

'' Were are you Titan!'' Sam shouted. There was no response, not even a bark of acknowledgment. '' Dean, where could he be?'' Sam asked, looking up to Dean with worried eyes. Dean was about to respond, but there was a loud bark that sounded from the tree line, and then the yellow coat was out there running through the snow towards the trees. '' Titan!''

'' Sam, WAIT!'' Sam never stopped running when he heard him shout. Sam just kept running, never looking back when Dean shouted for him. So when Sam never stopped, he started running. No use in his brother going and getting himself killed. '' Sammy, come on, slow down.'' Dean hollered, watching as his brother reached the trees ahead of him. The yellow jacket disappeared in the brush, along with Sam who was still calling out Titan's name. His brothers voice was growing dimmer from the trees, and it was harder to keep an eye on him as they ran through the area.

'' Titan!..... Titan! Were are you!'' Sam yelled.

'' Sammy, come on.'' Dean called. '' We need to go back. Bobby can help us find Titan later.'' Dean said.

'' But he'll be mad.'' Sam called back, stopping on top of a root from a rather large oak tree to his right. '' If we don't find him he'll blame us for getting his dog lost.''

'' He'll be mad at us if we don't come back soon.'' Dean mumbled soft enough for Sam not to hear it. Sam turned away from his brother, still standing on the root at he hollered into the tree's once more.

'' Titan!'' Sam yelled. Dean watched his brother take a step to get down from the root, but his foot slipped out from under him. Dean couldn't run fast enough to get to Sam before he fell off the root, and was tumbling forward. Dean saw his brother one moment, and the next that yellow coat was gone as a yelp rang out against the trees.

'' SAM!'' Dean yelled. He climbed up to the root, and peered over it to see where Sam had fallen. What he wasn't expecting to see was a ledge there, probably just over five feet tall, and his brother at the bottom of it with his leg curled under himself. Sam wasn't moving, or making any sound for that matter. '' Sammy!?..... Hey, Sammy!?'' Dean yelled, watching for any signs of movement. His brother was still for a moment, until he jerked slightly.

'' D-Dean?'' Came a small, broken voice from below.

'' Sammy? Can you year me?'' Dean asked, relief flooding him when his brother spoke. He began to look for a way to get down to him. The only way that was easy would be for him to jump, but that wasn't an option now. He searched for a foot hold, hoping to climb down to Sam. '' Come on Sammy, talk to me?'' Dean begged.

'' Dean.... My leg... I can't move.'' Sam cried out. Dean got a foot hold in a root nearby, and used it to help climb his way down. It wasn't to long, but to him it felt like hours longer than that. When he reached the bottom, he landed only a few feet away from where Sammy was curled up.

'' Sammy?'' Dean crawled over to his brother, only now getting a good look at what had happened. When Sam had fallen, he'd managed to get one of his legs pinned under his own weight, and the landing he sustained broke the bone. Sam was breathing rather rapidly, his face flush with fear and pain as he looked up to Dean. '' Talk to me Sammy. Where does it hurt?'' Dean asked, trying to get a bearing on the injuries he had.

'' M-My leg.'' Sam stuttered. '' And I think my wrist.'' He added. Dean inched closer to his brother, choosing to take Sam's cradled wrist into his hands to check for himself. Sam whimpered as Dean slid his sleeve up, and sure enough there was already bruising on Sam's wrist. There was swelling under Dean's hand, and Sam's wrist would need set when he got him back to Bobby's... If he could get him back to Bobby's. '' Dean?''

'' Shhh... Sammy, it's going to be alright. I need to see your leg.'' Dean said, helping to pull Sam's sleeve back over his wrist. Better to keep it covered until they could get somewhere warmer, and safer. Sam tried to move around to let Dean see his leg, but it was more difficult than he thought it would be. So Dean maneuvered around him instead, and got a look at his leg. Sure enough it was broken. The bone wasn't sticking through the skin, but when he set his hand on Sam's leg he could feel where the break was. Sam was whimpering louder now, and when Dean pulled his hand away the whimpers quieted slightly. '' OK... Sammy, I'm going to get you out of here, but you're going to have to bear with me. OK?''

'' OK.''

'' Good.'' Dean turned away from Sam for a moment, looking around for an easier way out of this situation. There was a way around the ledge, but it was filled with brush, and he'd have to carry Sam through it. Dean knew it was his only option to carry Sam out of there, he just hoped that he could do it in this weather without getting hurt himself.

Just when Dean was starting to think he was alone in this, there was a bark from overhead. When he looked up to the ledge that Sam had fallen from, there stood none other than Titan himself. Dean was thrilled, but also pissed, for the dog was holding a dead squirrel in its teeth. Titan had run into the trees after a squirrel. Really, Bobby needed to train them better than this.

'' Titan... Come.'' Dean called for the dog. Titan looked down to them, recognition in its eyes as he dropped the squirrel. Titan barked once more, his tail waging behind him as he took a few steps towards the ledge, then jumped down landing a few feet behind them. Titan trots up to Dean, tongue sticking out as he buts his arm. '' Titan. Find Bobby'' Dean told the guard dog, holding out Sam's hat. Titan looked at him for a second, not knowing what to do. '' Titan, find Bobby.'' Dean said again, sticking the hat in Titan's collar. The dog barked once, and as if he finally understood he turned and found his way through the brush. He headed in the direction of the car lot, and then he was gone leaving Dean alone with an injured brother.

'' Dean? Bobby will come to help us, right?'' Sam asked, fear hidden behind his words.

'' He'll come and help us Sammy. Don't worry about that.'' Dean said, turning back to his brother. '' Now, I need you to stay still for a moment. This may hurt, but I need you to bear with me.'' Dean warned. Dean checked the time once more. It was now 12:40

'' OK.'' Sam said, voice cracking as a sob broke through his core. Dean carefully helped Sam to get into a sitting position, one that wouldn't cause his leg to become injured when Dean pulled him onto his back. Dean crouched in front of Sam, and helped guide his brother hands to lock around his neck. When He realized that Sam couldn't hold himself with his wrist screwed up, he opted for him to grip the collar of his coat with his good hand instead. When Dean was sure that his brother had a good hold he snaked his arms back, and slid them under Sam's legs to pull him up. '' We're going up, hold on tight.'' Dean said.

'' OK.'' Sam responded, head burrowing into the back of Dean's coat. As he began to stand Sam's hand wound around Dean's neck for a tighter hold, and then the other made its way around to rest over Dean's shoulder.

'' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' I'm good.'' Sam said, pain in the small voice. The move must've jostled his leg more than he thought it would.

'' Alright then. Let's get moving.'' He said. Dean began to trudge his way back through the brush and snow. His feet crunched with every step, snow flinging from the tips of his boots as he walked. Sam was like a weight on his back. Granted, he wasn't that heavy, but he was still an eight year old and a pain to have to carry. The back tracking was slow, being that their tracks hadn't been very deep in the trees like they'd been when they'd been in the open area between Bobby's place and here. Where ever here was. There was a thumb on his shoulder, and Dean could feel the feather like touch of Sam's hair against his neck. Peering back for a second, Dean could see that Sam had set his head there, his eyes looking to his right as Dean went.

'' You alright there Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' My leg's hurting Dean.'' Sam whimpered. '' My wrist hurts to.''

'' I know they hurt Sammy. That's why we're going to get you fixed up when we're back at Bobby's.'' Dean assured him, squeezing Sam's leg as he went. Dean stumbled a moment later when the toe of his boot caught a tree root. He almost fell, his grip tightening on Sam as he threatened to tumble over his shoulder. Sam's grip tightened as a frightened yelp escaped his lips. The motion caused Sam to move his bad wrist, which elicited a quiet sob from his as pain rocketed up his arm. This didn't go unnoticed by Dean, so he gave Sammys leg another quick sqweeze as he kept on. '' I know Sammy. It's painful, that's why I've got to get you back.'' Dean said.

'' Hurts.'' Sam sobbed.

'' We're almost there Sammy.'' Truth be told, they'd almost reached the tree line. Just beyond it Dean could see the second track of paw marks that Titan had left in his rush for the house. There was no sign of either Titan, or Bobby, so Bobby still didn't know where they were. Dean wanted so badly to check the time, but that meant he'd have to put Sam down, and he'd like to avoid that if at all possible till he reached the house. There was a shout from over head when Dean reached the tree line, and when he looked up there was Titan. The dog was bounding back over to them, followed by none other than Bobby.

'' What the hell happened to you two?'' Bobby yelled, running down to them as Dean kept up his pace.

'' Sam fell. Titan ran off, so we were trying to find him, and then Sam fell off a tree root.'' Dean said. Bobby reached them in record time, the breath from his lungs hovering in white clouds around his head as he stooped over to examine the eight year old. '' His legs broken, and I think his wrist to.'' Dean said, choosing that it was best to put Sam down now. Bobby helped to get him set in the snow, ignoring the way Sam protested with whimpers of pain. Dean tried to soothe Sam by rubbing circles into his back, but it wasn't helping much.

'' Hurts Dean.'' Sam mumbled.

'' How long ago did he break it?'' Bobby asked, examining the leg first.

'' I don't know.'' Dean admitted. He took the chance to glance at his watch. It was about 1:25 now. '' Maybe an hour ago.'' Dean muttered.

'' OK.'' Bobby checked Sam's leg first, confirming what they both already knew. He wanted to check his wrist, but Sam pulled it closer to his chest every time Bobby tried to look at it. So in the end he gave up on trying, and focused on the leg. '' I think its best if we take him to the hospital. Let them get a look at it.'' Bobby said.

'' Hospital?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, Sammy. The hospital.'' Dean said, rubbing circles into Sam's back.

'' Let's get him back to the house first. Get him out of these snow soaked clothes.'' Bobby suggested. '' Then we'll take him.''

'' You hear that Sammy?'' Dean asked, watching as Sam's pain filled eyes drifted up to his. '' We're going to get you some help. Just hang on a little bit more OK.''

'' OK.''

 

\---

 

It wasn't until the sun had set that Sam's leg, and arm were reset, and had casts. The bright blue stood out against the other colors that Sam was wearing. He hadn't moved any since they'd gotten him back to the house. He'd just been sitting there the entire time, leg propped on a cushion, and arm resting on the arm rest as he stared at the television.

'' He's miserable.'' Dean mumbled, watching his brother from the doorway.

'' Well wouldn't you be if you broke both an arm and a leg?'' Bobby asked, looking down to the eldest Winchester.

'' I just want him to be happy.'' Dean said. '' He was so happy earlier when he was playing, but now he can't even walk to get outside.''

'' It's just something that he'll have to deal with. He'll come around, you'll see.'' Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder, turning the corner to return to his study. Dean remained in the doorway, watching as Sam just stared at the TV, his eyes never deviating to meet with his. Dean just wanted him to be happy. There had to be something that he could do to cheer him up. Dean wracked his brain, trying to thing of something that he could do. He remembered the time that they'd spent in Minnesota, and it triggered a memory that he'd almost forgotten about.

At the time Sam had been maybe five or six. Probably didn't remember what had happened either. He Remembered that they'd been snowed in, and their dad had wanted to show them something that he'd tried when he was their age. He'd showed them how to mix together sugar, and some vanilla to make snow ice cream. Dean thought that if me made some for Sam, then maybe he'd be happy again. Dean turned towards the kitchen area, and set to work.

 

\---

 

Sam was well past being upset. His leg and arm were throbbing still from where they'd been reset at the hospital. He was rather tired from the medicine they'd given him to help with the pain, but the after taste of that syrupy stuff was still in his mouth, and he hated it. It tasted like butt. Sam shuddered at the thought of having to take that again in a few hours. He didn't want to take it again, no matter how much it helped to take away the pain. It was about an hour of him watching cartoons before he realized that he hadn't seen Dean or Bobby in awhile. Glancing back to the clock, he saw that it was a little past eight. He was supposed to take his medicine soon. However, his crutches he'd been given were against the wall, and he couldn't get to them himself.

'' Dean?'' Sam called out. There wasn't an answer. Where had Dean gone off to? Sam turned in his chair, his arm growing sore as he turned to see if he was behind him. He wasn't there. '' Dean? Where did you go?'' Sam asked. He listened for a response, but didn't get one. He turned back in his seat, deciding to try and look for him. He was about to work on getting to his feet, or foot, but was stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

'' If you even try it I'll throttle you.'' Dean warned. Sam fell back in the chair, defeat filling him as he looked up to see Dean leaning over the chair.

'' I was wondering where you were.'' Sam said.

'' I was making something for you. So I need you to close your eyes.'' Dean said.

'' Dean.'' Sam whined.

'' Close them.'' Dean said. '' It's a surprise, and you can't see it yet.'' Dean said. Sam caved at that, deciding to just listen. He placed his hands over his eyes, heaving a sigh as Dean turned to get what he was after. Sam kept his eyes closed, knowing that Dean would be upset it he didn't. Soon he heard footsteps coming back, and heard Dean set something on the table next to his chair. Then there was something cold resting in his lap. '' OK. You can open them now.'' Sam opened his eyes, and he was met with something that made his mood jump for joy.

'' Dean. You made me snow ice cream?'' Sam asked, staring at the white lumpy mixture in the bowl.

'' Yep. I thought you'd like some after they day we've had.'' Dean said.

'' Thank you so much Dean.'' Sam said, reaching for the spoon to take a bite. The mixture was so sweet to his taste buds, it made the taste of that medicine go away immediately. '' It's so good.'' Sam cheered.

'' I'm glad that you like it.'' Dean said. He reached over, grabbing the thing he'd set down before. '' Now go ahead and take this before you forget.'' Dean said, holding out the cup of pink liquid to his brother. Sam made a face at the medicine, but took it from Dean's hand. He took the medicine like he was supposed to, but he couldn't help the face that passed when the taste hit him. It was so bad that the second he had swallowed it all, he took some of the snow ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. '' Better?''

'' Better.'' Sam mumbled around the mouthful of ice cream. Dean smiled, watching as Sam ate his treat, but halfway through the bowl Sam stopped.

'' Sam?''

'' Dean, why don't you have any?'' Sam asked.

'' Oh. Well, I didn't want any you see.'' Dean explained. '' I made it for you, not for myself.'' Sam looked down to his bowl, clearly in deep thought. Then, without warning he stuck the spoon into the bowl, and held it out for Dean to take. '' Here, you can have some.'' Sam said.

'' No Sam. This is your treat.'' Dean said.

'' But I want you to have some.'' Sam said. Dean contemplated whether he should take some or not. He didn't want to take Sam's treat, but Sam wasn't giving into it. So when the ice cream began to melt on the spoon Dean took it from Sam's hand and swallowed the cold treat. Sam smiled, taking the spoon back from Dean to get another spoonful for himself. The smile on his face was worth it all. Dean was happy to see that his brother was happy again. He hoped to always see that smile on his face. To always be able to make his brother happy.

Little did Dean know, there had been a few snoopers behind them the entire time.

'' You idjits.'' Bobby muttered under his breath as he watched the brothers. Titan waged his tail beside him before taking off towards the brother. For sure, this was something none of them were going to forget.


End file.
